


Kelly finds a Snack

by plushibunni



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Dragons, Hard vore, Vore, tw:blood, tw:death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushibunni/pseuds/plushibunni
Summary: Kelly, or Björn, finds a scrumptious little morsel hiding from his sight within his dwellings. No escape for this little creature, unfortunately!





	Kelly finds a Snack

Another cold morning in the mountains. Kelly wound his tail over his snout as a cold gust of winter wind found its way to his cave, interrupting his deep sleep.

‘Damn wind.’ He thought as more cold air tickled at his body. ‘Can’t an old man get his rest once and a while?’

With an irritated huff he slapped his tail against the hard stone floor, lifting himself up with a loud growl, sending stacked dust sprawling from his giant back. He lumbered over to the entrance to his cave, a large hole with a flap of numerous animal skins, but stopped a few feet short at the sound of claws upon his flooring.

‘Someone...is here~?’ The ice dragon thought with a smirk.

‘Dinner time~’

Kelly covered his entrance way with the animal skins, placing large rocks at the edges, as to not let it fly up again. He then surveyed his surroundings, looking for the little clawed pest invading his home. Hm, not a pest...exactly. They certainly weren’t unwelcome.

The old ice dragon turned his massive head around. “You aren’t very good at staying quiet, little one.” He snarled with humorous contempt. Another sound of claws was heard, echoing in the small space.

“Just come out, little one. There’s no use for hiding in such a small place. I will find you eventually.” Kelly said, much quieter now, though it still reverberated against the cave walls.

After a short while of silence, a few clickings were heard once more. This time, a medium sized dragon tapped his way out behind a large rock. His scales were covered in frost, his wings shriveled to near nothing. He shivered meekly at his aggressor, opening his chattering beak to whisper.

“P-p-please, don’t hu-hurt m-me…”

Kelly cocked his head at the pathetic sight. ‘There’s no meat on this small boy’s bones.’ He observed. ‘Mm...maybe...heh, yes. All the better for you, Björn.’ Kelly smiled at the little boy, his eye bags creasing like a kind old mans.

“Oh, dear...I won’t hurt you.” He rumbled, lowering his massive body to the boy’s height. “Sweet child, why would I ever hurt you? Come, have something to eat, dear. I’m sure your starving.”

The boy looked up in surprise, red eyes glistening with sparks of hope. God, how Kelly wanted to smash those little eyes between his jaws...but not right now. Now was the time to become the wicked witch from stories old, heh.

Kelly walked the boy to his food storage, piles of meat, fruit, cheeses, and alcohol laid in messy rows. The boy’s jaws were filling with saliva at the sight and smell, his wings flaring as much as they could in happiness.

“C...can I r-r-really…?”

“Yes, dear.”

At that the boy jumped snout first into the food stock, greedily devouring stacks of Kelly’s finest supplies. He stuffed his maw with pounds of seasoned raw steaks, goat organs, smoked Gouda wheels, and pitted cherries until he got thirsty. Then he drank the oldest of Kelly’s wines, putting him into a drunken, elated stupor.

The young dragon’s belly was large and engorged with food and drink, his cheeks puffed with quick fats, giving him the look of a pufferfish at full blow. Kelly licked his maw at the sight, narrowing his blue eyes with a low rumble.

“Ah…so good!” The boy exclaimed, letting out a belch. “Do you have somewhere warmer I could stay, by the way? I’m very full, but still very cold from travelling in the winter’s snow and sleet.”

Kelly chuckled deeply. “Yes, dear. I do have somewhere for you to stay.”

“Really?! Thank you so mu-“

At the boy’s lingering words, Kelly snapped his massive jaws around his middle, tearing his soft, fat body in half. Blood pooled at the dead boy’s remaining feet, and splattered onto Kelly’s maw. 

The old dragon crunched happily on the boy’s bones, smashing his small skull between his molars, his claws slipping down his throat with little to no resistance. Kelly sighed in relief at the flavor within his mouth, so fatty, so juicy~! He really had gone all out with this meal!

Kelly lapped up the blood from his maw, then from the ground, with his thick and soft blue tongue. The taste of iron mingled with the spilled wines, creating the most odd yet satisfying taste. He licked up the lower half of the boy, this time savoring his taste.

Kelly rolled the thick belly from above and under his tongue, pushing the body against the roof of his mouth, pushing out the innards of the boy straight into his gullet with a gulp. He then smashed the boy’s legs between his teeth with satisfying little crunches.

After his meal was over, he laid onto his back with a loud sigh. Closing his eyes and letting out a decent burp before going to sleep again, he wondered if he should leave his door open more often.


End file.
